The Forgotten Battle: Silver Stars
by KatSally128
Summary: 15 Moons after Bramblestar has become leader and the great battle new worries are building and a prophecy that was forgotten has risen to the end of the clans we know. Bramblestar with only a valuable life left and Jayfeather on the verge of dying, who knows what could happen?
1. Clan Allegiances

**Clan allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader- Bramblestar**

**Deputy- Squirrelflight**

**Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- Amberpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Dovewing**

Mother of Redpaw & Adderpaw

**Bumblestripe**

**Lionblaze**

**Toadfoot**

**Rosepetal**

**Blossomfall**

**Ivypool**

Mother of Hollypaw, Rainpaw, and Ripplepaw

**Seedsplash**

**Lilyfall**

**Molefoot**

**Cherrytail**

Mother of Snowwing & Fallingleaf

**Cinderheart**

Mother of Dewblaze, Amberblaze, and Fireclaw

**Fireclaw**

**Dewblaze**

**Fallingleaf**

**Snowwing**

**Apprentices:**

**Redpaw- App. of Fireclaw- Brother of Adderpaw**

**Adderpaw- App. Of Dewblaze- Brother of Redpaw**

**Ripplepaw- App. Of Snowwing- Brother Rainpaw & Hollypaw**

**Hollypaw- App. of Squirrelflight- Sister of Rainpaw & Ripplepaw**

**Rainpaw- App. of Fallingleaf- Sister of Hollypaw & Ripplepaw**

**Amberpaw- Medicine Cat App.- Sister of Dewblaze & Fireclaw**

**Queens**

**Rosepetal- Mother of Forestkit & Quickkit Mate: Fireclaw**

**Blossomfall- Expecting Kits Soon Mate: Molefoot**

**Elders:**

**-****Cloudtail**

**-Brightheart**

**-Leafpool**

**-Sandstorm**

**-Greystripe**

**Windclan**

**Leader- Onestar**

**Deputy- Ashfoot**

**Medicine Cat- Kestrelflight- Petalpaw**

**Warriors:**

**-Heathertail**

**-Emberfoot**

**-Swallowtail**

**-Sunstrike**

**-Whisperbreeze**

Mother of Mossypaw, Meadowpaw, & Sootpaw

**-Boulderfur**

**-Smallcloud**

**-Acornblaze**

**-Galeclaw**

**-Larkwing**

Mother of Flamepaw & Oakpaw

**-Rabbitpounce**

**-Pebblefall**

**Apprentices**

**-Flamepaw- App. Of Boulderfur- Brother to Oakpaw**

**-Oakpaw-App. Of Smallcloud- Brother to Flamepaw**

**-Mossypaw- App. Of Galeclaw- Sister of Meadowpaw & Sootpaw**

**-Meadowpaw- App. Of Acornblaze- Sister of Mossypaw & Sootpaw**

**-Sootpaw- App. Of Larkwing- Brother of Meadowpaw & Mossypaw**

**Queens**

**-Heathertail- Mother of Lionkit and Midnightkit- Mate: Breezesplash- 3 Moons**

**-Whisperbreeze-Mother of Frostykit, Brackenkit, & Stonekit Mate: Sunstrike- 5 Moons**

**Elders**

**-Crowfeather**

**-Owlwhisker**

**-Webfoot**

**Riverclan**

**Leader- Mistystar**

**Deputy- Mintfur**

**Medicine Cat- Willowshine**

**Warriors:**

**Mallownose**

**Pebblefoot**

**Robinflight**

Mother of Yarrowpaw

**Ottersplash**

**Grasspelt**

**Troutwing**

**Mossyfoot**

Mother of Splashpaw & Goldenpaw

**Rushtail**

**Lakefall**

**Duckflight**

**Waterripple**

**Forestheart**

**Sneezeclaw**

**Apprentices**

**-Splashpaw- App. Of Ottersplash- Brother of Goldenpaw**

**-Goldenpaw- App. Of Grasspelt- Sister of Splashpaw**

**-Yarrowpaw- App. Of Troutwing- no siblings**

**Queens**

**Robinflight- Mother of Whisperkit & Batkit-Mate: Pebblesplash- 4 Moons old**

**Elders**

**Graymist**

**Pouncetail**

**Mothwing**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader- ****Rowanstar**

**Deputy- ****Owlclaw**

**Medicine Cat- ****Littlecloud- Nightpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Toadfoot**

**Tawnypelt**

Mother of Maplepaw & Rainpaw

**Smokefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Olivenose**

**Shrewfoot**

**Scorchfur**

**Tigerheart**

**Dawnpelt**

**Vinefoot**

**Mistbreeze**

**Swampstep**

**Mothlight**

**Apprentices**

**Rainpaw- App. Of Tigerheart- Sister of Maplepaw**

**Maplepaw- App. Of Dawkpelt- Sister of Rainpaw**

**Clawpaw- App. Of Scorchfur- Former Loner & No siblings**

**Queens**

**Frostfire- Mother to: Falconkit & Darkkit- Mate: Scorchfur**

**Pinenose- Mother to Muddykit, Snakekit, & Brightkit- Mate: Vinefoot**

**Elders**

**-Snaketail**

**-Whitewater**

**Cats outside of the Clans:**

**Rogues-**

**-Falling_Feather**

**-Breezepelt (Lives W/ Breezepelt)**

**-Ratscar (Lives W/ Breezepelt)**

**Loners:**

**-Hollowpaw**

**-Floss**

**-Karina (Lives with Flex)**

**-Flex (Lives with Karina)**

**Kittypets:**

**-Flipper & Fluffy**

**-Sally & Kade**

**-Dark**

**-Stripes**

**-Seeder, Claw, & Kory **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"It is time." The large tabby croaked. "For what? A prophecy that was nothing but fox-dung?" The ruffled yellow she snarled. "Yellowfang respect Pinestar." The Silver cat with faint blue traces growled. Pinestar stood there silently. "We are wasting time Bluestar!" Blackstar hissed. "This prophecy is not true! "How do you know?" A black she-cat stepped from the shadows her green eyes glittering. "Greetings Hollyleaf." Bluestar said calmly but flickering with annoyance. "We should just forget about it! It's nothing but a piece of badger-dung." Blackstar muttered. "Blackstar don't just forget about this." Hollyleaf said with a powerful tone, "it has been many moons but that does not mean we must leave this in the dust." Heatherstar who was sitting under a tree silently spoke up, "We must choose the two cats from each clan to tell." She says with a blink. Oakheart stretches his paws and licked his chest quickly, "I think this prophecy will come true."Russetfur frowns and looks at the array of cats settled around, Blackstar, Pinestar, Oakheart, Bluestar, Shellheart, Yellowfang, Hollyleaf, Heatherstar, and even barely visible, Littlebird. "We will vote on if the Prophecy will come true." Pinestar said with a swish of his tail. More cats started padding out of the trees. "Alright Littlebird you may cast the first vote." The Old she-cat dipped her head, "The Hawk willow will be if we shouldn't and the Moor Rock will be if we agree." She says faintly. Littlebird knew her choice and padded up to the Moor Rock. Blackstar lashed his tail and leaped onto a branch on the Hawk tree. Whitestorm who was watching from a branch swiftly padded next to Littlebird. Pinestar and Shellheart followed Whitestorm. Yellowfang and Lionheart settled in the shade of the Hawk willow. Bluestar dipped her head, "So much has come to the clans and I believe that this is a troubled prophecy." She pads over to Lionheart and wraps her tail around her paws. Russetfur drops to the floor and leaps onto a high branch. Hollyleaf shakes her head and walks over to the Moor Rock."Oakheart you will choose what we will do." Bluestar rested her gaze on her forbidden mate strongly as she said that. " I agree that the prophecy is true." A glint of respect shone in her eyes as he spoke. "Then it is settled! Choose two cats from the clans that you choose." Bluestar called. The starry cats separated into clans and spoke softly to each other, "Shadowclan has decided!" Russetfur meowed, "Scorchfur and Mistbreeze." She dipped her head and stepped back. "For riverclan it will be Troutwing and Mothpaw." Oakheart said proudly, "Darn another apprentice for a _warrior _task." Yellowfang grumbled. Oakheart rolled his eyes, "Mothpaw has shown to be a very intelligent and loyal apprentice." He says tartly. Bluestar rests her tail on his shoulder, "Ignore Yellowfang I think riverclan made a good choice. Tallstar had appeared from the moor carrying a faint traced hare. He dropped it and went over to Windclan to talk. "Thunderclan has made their choice." Hollyleaf said proudly with her head held high, "Dewblaze and Hollypaw." Blackstar narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure about Hollypaw? She has much to learn." Hollyleaf ignores him and flicks her ears for Tallstar to speak but instead Heatherstar steps forward, " May you all approve of my choice, "Larkwing and " She hesitates, "Brackenkit." "WHAT! A kit?!" Blackstar howlers. "Blackstar calm down. I agree but are you sure Heatherstar he is close to being an apprentice but he can't take all this in. Heatherstar's eyes shine like tiny stars, "How do you know?" She challenges. Tallstar looks at the floor warily. "Alright so it is done." And with a deep breath she watches Heatherstar for a second and then pads of to dismiss the group.

**I hope you guys like this! It's something I wanted to do and it has actually been 3 years since Bramblestar became leader. What is this prophecy they are speaking of? Why didn't Tallstar talk much or at all? Why did Heatherstar choose a kit to tell?**


End file.
